


Fuck Fucking and Fucking Hold Me

by FreezingKaiju, Neond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Midnight Hugs, Trans Female Character, except not, healthy relationship, rude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neond/pseuds/Neond
Summary: Miu is in the mood for cuddling with her boyfriend. Sure, it's the middle of the night, but who cares?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fuck Fucking and Fucking Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Neond, and I have slowly been converting my friends to this ship. Which makes me very happy.

It had certainly been a day for Rantarou Amami. Specifically, it had been a day filled with family and friend interaction. Shuichi, Maki, and Kaede came over earlier, and they  _ luckily _ got along very well with his sisters. They played some Mario Kart: Double Dash, and unfortunately for Rantarou, he and Kaede had gotten  _ schooled _ by Shuichi and Maki. But now, it was nighttime. Which means chilling out on the bed.

He was...used to insomnia, to put it lightly. The search for his sisters ended months ago (nearly a year now, he made a note to add it to the calendar), but the nights of staying up, whether sneaking through borders (and almost getting shot by US government officials that one time, that was scary) or scouring the internet or just lying facedown on the floor sick with worry, took their general toll on his sleep schedule. At least it wasn’t five A.M. yet, there was plenty of time to try and sleep. Emphasis on try.

Rantarou turned his head, and gazed at the window. His wonderful, amazing girlfriend, Miu Iruma, was outside. He waved at her from the wind-- 

Wait a second.

Rantarou’s room was on the second floor! How did she get up there?! Rantarou quickly  _ bolted _ out of bed, and headed straight for the window. Upon closer look, he had realized how Miu had gotten up there:  _ a fucking jetpack. _ Rantarou opened up the window, and quietly asked Miu “are you okay?! Did someone hurt you?!”

“Jealous, are we?” Miu laughed for a moment, but when Rantarou failed to join she trailed off and shook her head. “Nah, this bitch’s fine. Well, I’m always fine, but emotionally, actually I’m not  _ totally  _ fine but, not hurt? Just uh...” She tapped her fingers together, adorably nervous for someone always so brash. “Got...lonely...”

“Then get inside, babe,” Rantarou replied. “My bed always room on it for you, and I will give all the cuddles you can possibly desire.” Rantarou then went away from his window to grab a gift he got for Miu: a baby cactus. “I also got a present for you!” Rantarou had that goofy smile he usually had when he was with Miu. “I hope you’re a fan of cacti.”

As she climbed through the window, Miu’s face lit up. “Ohhh, bitchin’! I mean, time and place and all that, but hell yeah, those little fuckers are cute as shit.” She paused for a moment, switched her jetpack off before it incinerated the drapes, and added, “But it doesn’t hold a candle to you,  _ babe _ .”

Upon the compliment, Rantarou lightly blushed and giggled before wrapping his arms around Miu. “I want to hear all about your day, mon cherie…” Rantarou gave Miu a small peck on the head. “Mind if I bridal carry you? I want to see if I can carry the world in my arms.” After saying that, Rantarou winked at Miu.

Miu didn’t so much ‘blush’ as ‘melt’. “Ohhh  _ how the fuck are you so smooth?! _ ” she groaned, and leaned her head on Rantarou’s shoulder, hanging almost limp in his grasp. It was a bit awkward; she was both taller and heavier than him, but he tended to try hard enough to make up the difference. 

Rantarou picked up Miu in the exact carry promised, and brought both of them to his bed. Upon laying her down, he snuggled up right next to her, nose to the nape of her neck. “I don’t know why I’m smooth, maybe it’s the same reason why you’re so fucking adorable.”

After a pause Miu filled with soft grumbling, he decided to knock another question off his list, as long as they were there. “When do you think you’ll schedule your bottom surgery appointment, if you will have it? I want to be there to support you...” 

Miu thought to herself a bit, before replying “I don’t fucking know when I’ll get it, but I managed to rope that little shitrat Kokichi and his boytoy Kaito into baking me a ‘congrats on the pussy’ cake when I do. Turns out Kaito is a great baker.”

“With all due respect, I doubt Kokichi’s help will improve the flavor.”

Miu shrugged, a gesture that smacked his face off her shoulder and onto her cheek. “Ehhh, never had grape cake before, it’ll be new at least. I...might steal Dad’s recipe too, though.”

“Why is that?” Rantarou asked. “Couldn’t you just, ask for it? Or did something happen between you two?” He pressed a mild frown onto his face. 

Miu groaned. “It’s just...y’know. He’s being such a fucking dickwheel to you, I figured I’d be a dick back. Dick-quivalent exchange!”

Rantarou chuckled at Miu’s pun, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Why is he being a di-- oh, right. You got any plans to try to convince him that I’m  _ not _ using you for sex?” Rantarou sighed in mild frustration, before snuggling in closer to Miu.   
  
“Dunno.” She nuzzled against his hair, wrapping her arms around him a little looser, soft, but with some sense of further longing. “We could watch some fuckin’ Hallmark movies about it. See how normal fuckos impress the family.”

“I mean, I know my way around a kitchen. I could help your family with cooking, possibly…” Rantarou trailed off as he brainstormed some other ideas. “Me being there for your bottom surgery might actually convince them, when I think about it.”

“Shit, yeah, that could work!” She pulled a hand off his shoulder to snap her fingers, squeezing even tighter for a moment. “It’d be proof you cared, at least. If that doesn’t work, though, let’s jump back on the emergency dick of the bakery arts.”

Rantarou nodded, replying with “got it, babe.” He then pressed his lips against Miu’s, softly cupping her left cheek with his right hand.

She leaned in, probably  _ considering _ tongue, but at the moment it was enough to just enjoy a soft kiss. Her hand found his hair and fiddled with it until they had to come up for air. “Miu, I love you so much…” Rantarou then booped Miu on the nose. Cute.

“I...” Miu choked, bit her lip for a moment, looked away, then managed to blurt out, “yEAHILOVEYOUTOO!” Rantarou replied to this by giving Miu a  _ very _ tight hug. “Miu, would you like to spend the night here? I doubt my family would mind all that much...” 

Her face was practically made of blush. “FUCK YEAH!” 


End file.
